


The seventh  avenger

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My name is Izzy Romanova A.K.A The Scarlet witch my sister is Natasha A.K.A Black widowYou know the story of my sister but what you don't know is when she joined  the red room I joined Hydra and became an enhancedThis is my story





	1. Chapter 1

Izzy's P.O.V

My name is Izzy and I am one of the most feared people in hydra I'm actually pretty nice but because

I'm an enhanced people assume I'm going to hurt them .

Why might you ask because I am one of the most powerful enhanced that there is

Here's a little back story about me

I lived in Russia

But things started to go wrong when I was 10 years old my parents never really liked me they would beat me up whenever they had a chance. They always preferred my twin sister Natalia but I think she goes by Natasha now. In my parents eyes I was a disappointment since birth and there was nothing I could do to change that however hard I tried. 

I had finally had enough and ran away from home when I was 13. I began walking anywhere that wasn't my parents house I couldn't stop until some guy started to harass me. He brought out a knife and put it to my throat I quickly grabbed the knife and and stabbed it into his chest causing him to faint from the amount of blood he was loosing.

ThenI heard a deep voice. You would of thought I would be scared but the voicebut I did just stab a guy.

Wolfgang: nice defence you got there I haven't seen someone as talented as you in a while.

Izzy:uh, thanks

Wolfgang:what's your name and where are your parents

Izzy: my name is Izzy Romanova and I ran away from home what's your name? I say confidently

Wolfgang: well Izzy I'm Wolfgang

I have a deal for you, you can stay with me in my base and become an enhanced.

Izzy:who do you work for

Wolfgang: hydra

Izzy: what's an enhanced

Wolfgang: someone with special abilities and I see a lot of potential in you and the experiment might just work.

He invites me back to the hydra base so I could learn a bit more about being an enhanced. I knew a little bit about hydra my mother warned Natalia to never associate with them I overheard. But here I was now in the hydra base about to become an enhanced. 

I woke up the the next morning and walked out my room Wolfgang was already up so he explained what hydra did and what being an enhanced meant. I was intrigued and just wanted to leave my terrible parents behind but I was sad I was leaving Natalia. But I agreed and he took me to the science labs.

When I first walked in there I was greeted by a load of creepy men in white lab coats and each of the men had a patient on a table covered by a sheet I think they are dead.

Wolfgang: hydra! Listen up. He said in his dominant voice he would be kind towards me. Everyone immediately stopped their conversations and looked to him.

Wolfgang: I would like to introduce our newest member of mission enhanced. Everyone looked at the floor. I don't think this is such a good idea anymore. We leave the science labs and go into another room with people that look like they are my age.

Wolfgang: now Izzy these kids are just meant for the mission assassin but you are meant for the both of them enhanced and assassin. You are going to be the best we have ever had.

Izzy: when do we start

Wolfgang: tomorrow morning so stay here and I will come find you in a few hours to take you to your room as I'm sure you can't remember where it is.

Izzy: ok thanks I'll see you in a few hours.

Izzy: hi I'm Izzy

There was one girl and two boys the girl gave me a smile and so did one of the boys I have a feeling the other boy won't like me.

Wanda: hi I'm Wanda to my left is my brother Pietro and to my right is Tyler he is a bit grumpy today so don't mind him. She laughs and so does Pietro.

Me,Pietro,Wandaand even Tyler spent the whole day laughing and becoming better friends I have felt this excepted by anyone ever. But then Wolfgang turned up

Wolfgang: you have a busy day tomorrow Izzy I'll show you back to your room.

Izzy:ok buy guys

Pietro: Izzy please be careful Wolfgang is not a nice as you think he is.

Izzy: ok I will thanks.

Me and Wolfgang walk back to my room.

Wolfgang: you are going to be such a valuable part of mission enhanced.

Izzy:who were those people under the sheets in the labs.

Wolfgang: they were previous options for mission enhanced that didn't work. Go to bed.

I didn't know wether mission enhanced was such a good idea anymore.

I shortly fell asleep for a couple of hours until I hear someone knocking at my door. I get out of bed and open the door to my surprise it was Tyler.

Izzy: Tyler it's 3am what are you doing here I ask tiredly.

Tyler: sorry to wake you up I just wanted to say sorry for the way I was acting

Izzy:don't worry about it honestly

Tyler: it's not though I was having family issues- i interrupted him knowing talking about family is hard

Izzy- don't worry about it I understand.Friends? 

Tyler:friends

he says and he puts out a hand for me to shake I laugh and pull him into a hug

Tyler: I don't do hugs

Izzy: don't worry it won't tell anyone and it won't ruin your bad boy act.

Izzy: I'm going to bed now as it is 3am I'll see you tomorrow

Tyler:of course night iz

Izzy: night ty

Over time me, Wanda,Pietro, and Tyler became really good friends

I'm happy that I will be an enhanced I might even get my revenge on the avengers soon.I am now 15 I have been an agent for hydra for 2 years.

N/A

Hi guys it's the writer thank you so much for reading this chapter make sure to vote and comment if you have any ideas that you want in the book or any questions message my Instagram

@avengers_wattpad_

Or

Just comment

Thanks

Bye


	2. Chapter 2

izzy's P.O.V

Now you have learnt a little bit about me. I'll catch you up on what happened last year and what changed me for good. 

It started as a normal day I had a shower, I went to breakfast with Wanda, Pietro and Tyler. Then I went to training with them but then Wolfgang came in. 

Wolfgang: Izzy can you come with me we have decided to do the procedure now.   
Izzy: wait what now   
Wanda:Izzy you don't have to do this you can just be on the assassin programme with us.  
Izzy: I can't say no to him Wanda   
Pietro: and we can't change your mind   
Izzy: even if you could Wolfgang wouldn't let me   
Tyler: iz you might not come back and I don't want to say goodbye to you yet   
Since the day he apologised to me Tyler and me have become best friends we are inseparable.   
Izzy: I'll be fine and even if I don't come back you will all be fine without me.   
Pietro: ok group hug everyone   
We all laughed and had a group hug Wanda then started crying.   
Izzy: hey Wanda I'll be fine I promise .  
Wanda: come back please   
Izzy: I will I promise   
Wolfgang: come on let's go

We ended up walking to the science labs the first place I went to when I came here. 

Wolfgang: lie on the table please Izzy   
Izzy: I don't want to do this now   
Wolfgang: too bad you're doing it  
Izzy: ok what do I need to do   
Wolfgang: as I just said lie on the table   
So I lied on the table,I felt a sharp pain in my arm and then all I saw was black

I woke up a few hours later in a place I'm pretty sure is not my room

Izzy: HEY WHATS GOING ON LET ME OUT !

I then heard a beep on the other side of the door. 

Wolfgang: ahh your awake I was beginning to think we lost you   
Izzy: obviously not what happened   
Wolfgang: look at your hands 

I looked down at my hands and to my surprise there was some sort of red energy coming out of my hands 

Izzy: what did you do to me   
Wolfgang: we made you enhanced  
Izzy: you made me a monster   
Wolfgang: when I told you that you were going to be enhanced what did you think I meant   
Izzy: super strength or something not whatever the hell this is  
Wolfgang: those are your new powers you can control anything mainly energy but you can do anything with them  
Izzy:so why am I in the containment cells   
Wolfgang: to protect everyone around you from you 

I am beginning to think what Pietro said about him not being nice was true. 

Izzy: protect people from me oh wow when can I go back to my normal life.   
Wolfgang: I'm afraid that's not possible the twins Wanda and Pietro have been moved to one of our bases in Sokovia but Tyler is still here.  
Izzy: well then I guess it will just be me and ty then 

I can't believe the twins have gone 

Wolfgang: we can't just let you out of the cell.

And he quickly hurried out of the cell   
Izzy: YOU CANT KEEP ME IN HERE! I said whilst banging on the door 

A few weeks past when the only thing that ever happened was the guard sliding food under the door. But what they didn't realise was that every day I would use my new abilities and I became so much stronger.   
But then I heard the noise that I have been wanting to hear for weeks, the beeping of the lock on the other side of the door.   
I let Wolfgang walk a few steps into the cell before instinct kicked in and i flew my hand up a few inches from his head 

Izzy: if you value your brain and your life you will let me out. Wolfgang: ok ok but you have to come to training Izzy: i don't need to i may only of had them fro a few weeks but i feel like i have had them my whole life i know exactly what to do with them   
Wolfgang: hand to hand combat training then   
Izzy: ok deal now let me out 

I released my hold on his brain and he sighed with relief   
Wolfgang: lets go Scarlett witch  
Izzy: scarlett witch, like it   
i was so happy to get out of that cell. We walked for what seemed ages until we finally got to the day room. When i got up to the door i could see Tyler pacing around.

Wolfgang: He has been doing that for weeks   
Izzy: well that is your fault for locking me in the containment cells for weeks. Wolfgang: we had to you were dangerous go on then Izzy: you said you created a weapon what are you going to use me for. Wolfgang: you will see i will call you for your first mission some time soon. Izzy: if you think i am going to work for you, you have another thing coming. 

Wolfgang then walked off probably in the direction of the science labs to try to kill someone else if he even thought that i would do anything for him he is so wrong. i opened the door into the day room.

Izzy: Stop pacing Ty you are giving me a headache 

Tyler span around so quickly he nearly fell over

Tyler: oh thank god you are alive i thought you were dead   
he ran over to me and we embraced in a hug 

Izzy: well i couldn't leave you on your own now could i and by the way that is the quickest i have ever seen you move well done I laughed   
Tyler: thank you he laughed back what happened you were gone for weeks and every day me and Pietro were in here pacing before Wanda told us to stop then the Twins left so i started again and- i interrupted him  
Izzy: hey calm down the enhanced serum worked i am now enhanced which isn't that great but Wolfgang thought i was dangerous so he locked me in the containment cells for weeks Tyler: where is he i'll kill him and how did you get him to let you out Izzy: i'm guessing you got into the assassins programme then Tyler: yeah and that means i am capable of killing him Izzy: Ty we can't do anything yes i nearly killed Wolfgang downstairs, but we just have to do what they say even if we don't want to because i know i don't and they will leave us alone hopefully.   
Tyler: ok but how did you nearly kill him  
Izzy: I nearly squashed his brain if he even has one   
Tyler: That is cool what else can you do   
Izzy: you will have to wait for training tomorrow. 

N/A

Hi guys it's the writer thank you so much for reading this chapter make sure to vote and comment if you have any questions or ideas that you want in the book message my Instagram 

@avengers_wattpad_   
or   
just comment 

the next part will be photos of the characters and some clarification of who Wanda, Tyler and Pietro are in the book 

thanks bye


	3. Chapter 3

Izzy's P.O.V 

Now that you have been caught up with my background story the real story begins now 

It is just a normal Monday morning where me and Tyler went to breakfast then to the training rooms.   
We both looks over to the doors when Wolfgang walks in 

Izzy: ah jeez here we go   
I could see Tyler's fists roll up I know he still doesn't like Wolfgang ever since the containment cells. It's not like I have either I'm just acting like it so he leaves me alone 

Wolfgang: Izzy it is your first mission today come with me now   
Izzy: I already told you the day I got out the cell I'm not helping you   
Wolfgang: yes you will or we will kill your sister Natalia is it   
Izzy: how did you find her last I heard she was missing from the red room   
Wolfgang: we are hydra we can do anything   
Izzy: fine I'll see you later ty   
Tyler: you don't have to do it iz   
Izzy: yeah I do they will kill my sister. If I don't you know that will you meet me when I come back   
Tyler: of course I will be careful please   
Izzy: I will I promise 

Tyler stood up and gave me a hug and I hugged him back 

Izzy: what is it then   
Wolfgang: come with me and I will tell you 

We started to walk into a place I have seen before but I have never actually been in it has always been locked. Wolfgang handed me a keycard 

Wolfgang: this is your keycard it will let you into the weapons area and the mission control centre do you understand.   
Izzy: yes what's the mission   
Wolfgang: there is a group of ten people that all live in the same place that are plotting against hydra. I want you to use your skills and your powers to kill them all.  
Izzy: all of them   
Wolfgang: all of them   
Izzy: who are they   
Wolfgang: you'll find out soon enough 

He could obviously see the hesitation in my eyes because he said 

Wolfgang: if you don't do this I won't just kill your sister Natalia but I will also get the base in Sokovia to kill the twins and I'll kill Tyler too so their lives rest on your shoulders.   
Izzy: fine I'll do it just don't hurt any of them   
Wolfgang: deal go into the weapons room get your kit and meet me back in the control room in ten minutes oh and make sure to pack a lot you will need it trust me. 

I scanned my card and walked into the weapons room. I have never seen so many weapons in my life, there is every weapon you could ever imagine. It is like an assassins Christmas. I know that in my suit I ha be pockets so I put:   
Two daggers in each of my boots   
A retractable now in my pocket and some arrows on my back because archery is one of the things I'm good at.   
Two swords at a cross on my back   
Then for the last thing I put on my black leather gloves I am Scarlett witch after all the gloves help control my powers you would of thought I would've had control by now but they don't call it chaos magic for nothing.   
I don't really like guns but I attach two to my belt just in case.   
I leave the weapons room thinking what the hell have I gotten myself into. 

I scan my keycard into the scanner of the control room and Wolfgang is just standing by the door. 

Wolfgang: you don't look like you have a lot on you   
Izzy: that's the magic of these suits.   
Wolfgang: are you ready to meet your targets.   
Izzy: no   
Wolfgang: too bad they are:  
Adam Barton   
Callum hill   
Nick Thomas   
Steve Blake   
Tom griffin   
Kyra Blake   
Raven moon   
Sharon Smith   
Sara lance   
And finally   
Thea queen   
Izzy: how am I meant to kill all of them   
Wolfgang: you have to work it out oh and by the way that wristband you have on the one that have to you when you first became an agent if you don't come back or or late in any way it will shock you until you are back in hydra borders and you cannot take it off understand?   
Izzy: yes I said slightly terrified by the prospect of being shocked.   
Wolfgang: now get out of here you have until mid day tomorrow. 

Meanwhile in shield 

Clint's P.O.V 

Nick fury: agent Barton there are a group of 10 people who we believe are going to be assassinated tonight I want you to go and stop the assassin   
Clint: ok do we know who the assassin is   
Nick: we do her name is Izzy Romanova, Natasha's sister   
Clint: I'll get right on it   
Nick: good don't tell Natasha   
Clint: I won't 

If he thinks I'm not going to tell nat he is crazy   
I go and knock on Natasha's door 

Clint: Nat I need to tell you something   
Natasha: come on in Clint   
Clint: I'm going out on a mission to stop an assassin   
Natasha: ok why do you need to tell me this   
Clint: the assassin is your sister and she works for hydra   
Natasha: she's alive please don't kill her Clint   
Clint: I won't I'll try to talk to her and she if she'll join us like I did with you.   
Natasha: thank you Clint please try 

On speaker: 

Clint Barton you jet is ready to take you to your mission point

Clint: guess I better go I'll bring her back I promise   
Natasha: thank you 

I walk out of Natasha's room thinking Natasha wasn't easy to persuade so how am I going to persuade her sister. 

N/A

Hi guys it's the writer thank you so much for reading this chapter make sure to comment what you think and vote if you have any questions or ideas message my Instagram   
@avengers_wattpad_  
Or   
Just comment 

Do we think Clint will be able to persuade Izzy to join the avengers yet.????


	4. Chapter 4

Izzy's P.O.V

I have been walking around this house for what seems ages. I have seen every single person in that house plus it is freezing which is great. 

I finally decide I'm going to go in I scale the wall, climb through a window and land in the hallway . A pretty decent entry if I do say so myself

I went outside the door of the room that I know had five of my targets inside I think it was Adam,Nick,Tom,Raven and Sara. I also know that the rooms are soundproof how stupid is that.   
I knocked at the door and Adam answered. 

Adam: can I help you   
Izzy: yeah Hail hydra 

I put my hand up and the red energy seeped out and made all five of them stop moving and talking I took a few steps in shut the door and now the fun can really begin. I should release the hold I had on them but instead with one flick of my wrist two of them were already dead on the floor. I released the other three. 

Raven: who are you   
Izzy: Scarlett witch 

I took one of the daggers out of my boot and threw it at Sara who was trying to leave the room. 

Izzy: don't try and leave the fun is only just starting 

Raven was backing up against the wall   
Raven: you don't have to do this   
Izzy: yeah I do or they'll kill my family. 

I threw my second dagger into Ravens chest   
I then turned my attention to Tom 

Izzy: just me and you now Tom   
Tom: who is making you do this   
Izzy: Wolfgang Von Strucker 

I flicked my wrist and watched as his neck snapped. I then left the room  
And went to the other room who u believe has Steve, Kyra, Sharon, Thea and Callum in   
I went outside the door of the second room thinking I'm going to do this a little differently. I know that it had the other five targets inside   
I knocked at the door and this time Kyra answered. 

Kyra: can I help you   
Izzy: yeah I have just done this but Hail hydra 

I put my hand up and the red energy seeped out and made all five of them stop moving and talking I took a few steps in shut the door and now the fun can really begin again. I should release the hold I had on them but instead with one flick of my wrist two of them were already dead on the floor. I released the other three. 

Sharon:who are you   
Izzy: Scarlett witch 

I took one of the daggers out of my boot and threw it at kyra who was trying to leave the room people never learn do they? 

Izzy: don't try and leave the fun is only just starting as I did say to your friends in the other room 

Sharon was backing up against the wall   
Sharon: you killed them too why   
Izzy: because your plotting against hydra and if I don't they will kill my family   
I took out my bow and arrow and shot Sharon right in the chest   
I then turned my attention to Callum 

Izzy: just me and you now Callum Callum: who is making you do this   
Izzy: Wolfgang Von Strucker 

I flicked my wrist and watched as his neck snapped.

I then opened the window jumped outside and threw up in the bushes. 

Izzy: oh god   
Clint: you really are Natasha's sister 

With in a matter of seconds I had my bow ready to fire at the guy who was behind me. 

Izzy: who are you   
Clint: I'm Clint Barton I work with your sister Natasha but you might remember her as Natalia. 

I slowly lowered my bow 

Izzy: you work with Nat?   
Clint: yeah she wanted me to tell you she wants you to join us in shield   
Izzy: I work for Hydra I can't   
Clint: you can you can leave with me right now   
Izzy: he will kill Tyler   
Clint: ok sit   
He motions to the bench that was sitting on the grass   
Clint: who's Tyler   
Izzy: my best friend he is an assassin as well   
Clint: ok well I can't take him but I can take you away from here right now I saw what you did up there it was impressive the avengers initiative could really use someone like you.   
Izzy: I can't leave the wristband on my wrist shocks me if I don't come back or am late from a mission or if I try to take it off and trust me it hurts a lot.   
Clint: I'm not just going to leave you here I didn't give up on your sister and I'm certainly not going to give up on you.   
Izzy: thank you but i can't and I'm not leaving without Tyler so you can go back to your little buddies in shield and tell them I can't.   
Clint: uh Izzy your nose is bleeding  
Izzy: shit that means my band is about to go off I have to go Clint   
Clint: your on my radar now I'm not letting you go   
Izzy: fine 

I got up from the bench and ran all the way back to Hydra. 

Izzy: FOR GODS SAKE SOMEONE TURN THIS BAND OFF IM BACK 

by the time I ran back I was being shocked continuously it finally powered down 

Izzy: hallelujah   
Wolfgang: you took your time   
Izzy: well it isn't easy killing 10 people in one night   
Wolfgang: did you do it   
Izzy: of course I did it   
Wolfgang: good you may go find Tyler in your room now   
Izzy: oh thank you so much I said sarcastically 

I walked through all the corridors until I got to my room I opened the door and saw Tyler pacing again. 

Izzy: you sure love to pace don't you 

He didn't even say anything he just ran up to me and hugged me 

Tyler: what the hell happened: 

N/A 

Do we think Izzy and Tyler will leave ?? 

Hi guys it's the writer thank you so much for reading this chapter if you have any ideas or questions please message my Instagram   
@avenger_wattpad   
Or   
Just comment 

Make sure to comment and vote   
Bye


End file.
